


Singer Salvage

by Theconsultingdetective



Series: 30 AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, daddy!dean, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Theconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings he and Dean's daughter, Mary, down to Dean's work for lunch. Fluff ensues. (Domestic!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singer Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves! So, a handful of things: this is my first series, so forgive any formatting kinks I've yet to sort out. As well, the tags'll change a little over time, as I plan and publish works. If there's ever something you feel needs to be tagged, comment about it and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Singer Salvage was out of the way of, well, almost everywhere. To get to it from Dean and Cas' little one-story three bedroom house, you had to take the back road behind the little pavilion the farmstands set up in on weekends and go all the way out past the Walmart and past the little ice cream shop where Dean used to meet Cas after work so they could split a little bowl of neopolitan ice cream (Cas liked the strawberry, Dean liked the chocolate, and they went halvsies on the vanilla). Cas used to nip out there and kidnap Dean during his lunch break, especially on days when he worked late. Cas would bring sandwiches and homemade pie and they'd set down an old blanket on the floor of the pit and picnic, or sometimes he'd drive them out to a field and they'd have a quickie in the backseat of his old Continental. Now that they had a kid, though-a little brown-haired, green-eyed fourteen month old-the kidnappings got harder and harder to pull off. They still managed it occasionally-on days like today, for example, when little Mary was snuggled tight in her car seat under her little homemade blanket, the fleece one covered with little guitars.  


"Ready to go see daddy?" Cas smiled, turning the rearview to see her better. She giggled and clapped excitedly, grinning hard at Cas in the mirror. He chuckled and nodded. "Me too." 

Despite the fact that Dean's work was deep in the boondocks of Lebanon, Kansas, the drive wasn't long, as much as it was winding, and the roads were easily confused, but Cas found his way to Dean each and every time, just like he always had, just like he always would. The garage was out in the country, smack-dab in the middle of nowhere. The roads were flanked by cornfields and miles of pasture, sometimes a few rambling, run-down houses Cas could imagine Dean and an older Mary poking around in together. He could imagine their trio doing a lot of things: picking wildflowers in the fields by Singer's Salvage, going swimming in natural water holes, losing themselves but never each other in massive corn mazes, buying cocoa and holing up in the mall to watch the mad Christmas rush and tell Mary stories about their first winter holiday together. The list went on and on, and the night before Mary first came into their home Cas told Dean all these things and Dean wrote them down on a list, that was now preserved between clear plastic in their photo album. 

Dean was out front when Cas pulled up, gravel crunching and cracking under the tires. He'd just stepped out of the open garage, waving off a woman in an old Buick that purred like a kitten as it drove off. Everything purred when Dean touched it, it seemed, and that included Cas. He wiped his grease-covered hands on an even greasier rag, giving Cas a little wave as he parked. His white t-shirt was smudged with grease, and his jeans were torn up at the knee and around the cuffs, but to Cas he was beautiful as ever. Cas waved back, and Dean walked over and scooped little Mary up out of the backseat.  


"Hey, gorgeous," he smiled, and Mary beamed, clutching her little hands at him and giggling. Cas walked over to join them, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.  


"She's been smiling all day," he said, leaning his head on Dean's bare shoulder. "And so have I." 

Once they'd said their hellos, complete with little forehead kisses from Mary from both her parents ("I just feel so guilty leaving her in the back, by herself," Cas said as he lavished her with attention) Cas hauled out the picnic basket from the passenger seat and Dean closed down the garage for an hour or so, going out to the back salvage yard to find a flatbed truck where they could lay a blanket down, climb up, and put a dent in the home-cooked pecan pie Cas had brought. Once all three of them were fed, Dean cozied up in one corner with Cas under his arm and Mary on his chest and they slept in the warmth of the early-fall sun. Singer Salvage was out of the way of a lot of places, true, but to Cas, navigating the labyrinthine unpaved and signless roads were well worth a nap in the sun with the man he adored and his beautiful, beloved daughter.


End file.
